


Come to me (no really its freezing)

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gatboss week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: You're freezing and Johnny is like right there. He's naked but so are you and, technically, he knows you hate the cold.He's just so warm.(Gatboss Week Day one: Coldest day in Stilwater)





	Come to me (no really its freezing)

You wake him up by burying yourself into his neck, not caring how cold your nose was because it was absolutely  _ freezing _ .

 

You live like 5 feet from Canada and its chilly winds how are you not used to this yet. You were born in the fucking lake for christ sake.

 

"Yo, gettoff me." Johnny mumbles into the pillow. He swats at your back. You ignore him obviously.

 

"Its so fucking cold." You say into the part of his neck that meets his jaw. You curl closer and kiss it. Maybe rub your naked body against his who cares.

 

Johnny groans shifts to the side. "I'm too tired to fuck, Riley."

 

You grin because now you can shiver yourself underneath his weight. Ita not close to graceful and hes getting more annoyed but jesus hes so warm.

 

You run your probably-near-hyperthermia fingers up his stomach. "Baby I'm just tryna get warm."

 

Johnny's eyes are barely open and his hair is a disaster. Lips are puffy so you press your mouth against 'em. He tastes like morning breath and saliva. He leans into it and what was suppose to be chaste turns long. 

 

You bit his bottom lip and he opens his mouth and you sneak your tongue in. You can feel him grow just the tiny bit hard next to you.

 

He licks at the spot in your lip that's always split, taste the blood and bite down to make sure it doesnt close. You never ask him why it's a turn on but you have ideas. He likes the idea of marking you as if you didnt have the fleur de les on your neck. 

 

You are pretty tried tho. You lick into his mouth one last time, one last kiss (and another last kiss and maybe one more who's counting) and pull away. Wipe at the spit that connected you too. 

 

You run your hand through his hair. "You're sleepy."

 

Johnny's eyes are open and he seems the tiniest bit awake. He out all his weight on your chest, hands right in your sides to slide underneath your back."I'll wake up." 

 

You can see his breath.  _ Fuck _ winter, honestly.

 

You smile. Your toes are freezing and you slide them to Johnny's ankles. 

 

" _ Fuck."   _ Johnny jumps and and you grind against each other for the second he does. 

 

Sue yourself if you give a groan. Not like Mr. "I don't have any kinks but lose my fucking mind when I come home to see you in a ratty shirt and Jean's cleaning" can. Its happen before. Seriously. One minute you're picking up your towels and shoes and the next Johnny had you against the counter with a hand down your pants and sucking your face.

 

Not like you're gonna argue. But fucking him into the bed is your 2nd thought because you just keep your frozen toes to his ankle bone. 

 

He let's you even thi he  _ hates _ it. He kisses your cheek and takes one of his hands to lift you leg to his hips and rubs your thigh to warm it up. "Riley how are you so cold?"

 

You trace your fingers on the back if his neck. One of these days you're just gonna tattoo your finger print there and that would be that. Maybe in trade you'll let Johnny tattoo a ring around your finger. "I think the blizzard hit. Heat went out."

 

"Nah,you're just a bitch." But you both look up to the wide window directly behind the bed frame and see snow falling, watch it build up on the ledge.

 

Johnny shifts and sits on his hips on top of you. You let your legs pull up behind him and he just stares down at you." I'm tired."

 

"I'm never too tired for you." You would have believed it if you didn't yawn. How in Gods name did you seduce Johnny who the fuck knows.

 

But he looks forward and while he (presumably) tries to see what the thermostat reads you inch your hand from his hip to the span above his cock, let your fingers brush over the groomed dark hair. 

 

He shocks you by grinding down on your hardness and damn. Its gentle,its sweet and -

 

" _ Jesus _ !" Johnny moans as the shivers take over your body because Christ in a cracker its  _ freezing _ . But you freezing to death vibrates your body just just for Johnny's dick to feel it.

 

"Johnny seriously get back down here. I'm getting hyperthermia."

 

"What I thought-" he smirks as he reaches over you to grip at the head board and keeps  _ grinding  _ on you. "-that you wanted to play?"

 

The cold has almost totally taken away any blood in you dick but Johnny doesn't mind. Hes face is relaxed, muscles still soft from slumber. He just rubs himself next to you and pushes onto your stomach and  _ fuck _ your gonna cum with a soft dick. This is it. This is how you die. 

 

You're turning into an ice sculpture and Johnny Gat is rubbing himself off on you and making all these deep moans, "Oh Riley." "Fuck  _ me _ , Boss."

 

All you wanted to do was to snuggle and get warm. Is that to much to ask in this world?

 

But you thrust up so he loses his balance and you di it again to get him to come down.

 

He crashes into your shoulder and laughs when you man handle him into a position right for a man in your troubles. Frost bite is approaching and you feel it in your numb fingers.

 

You take the blankets and awkwardly cover you both with it,tangle your legs together. Hes starting to lick the side of your neck.

 

"Babe if I wasn't so cold I'd be fingering you open right now." You murder into his forehead. "Or I'd be fingering myself, whichever."

 

You've never had this type of balance before. Maybe cause you both take all your aggression out on other gangs. Gangs who were probably warm in their beds.

 

" _ You _ woke  _ me _ up." He grinds into your hip. "I was perfectly fine sleeping."

 

"I'm cold. And as second in command you must heed my every word."

 

"Bullshit." Johnny laughs.

 

You smile, you shiver, you wrap your arms around Johnny's back. "Love you."

 

He moans, honest to God  _ moans _ and you feel his hand go down your chest and leave. Your about tonal why but then you feel him.jerking himself off.

 

"Oh  _ fuck _ that's hot." You say. You're slowly getting hard now and he just takes you his his hand.

 

"I haven't jerked off since I was school." Johnny says breathless. "This is what I've come to."

 

You're still on your back and you dig your hands into his back, pressing in those muscles. Hes above you and thrusting into his hand, thrusting next to you. 

 

"You think you can cum by me talking dirty?" You ask. "Or you want me to tall domestic?" Its part joke part serious. You're not sure why it gets Johnny off so quickly.

 

" _ Both _ ." He groans. 

 

You thrust up into the warm heat if his head. Your toes are on the verge if falling off anymore. You can still see your breath in the air but you feel Johnny's back start to get warm. 

 

"I love you." You say. "You're so handsome, Johnny. So fucking hot. I wish you could see yourself when I open you up."

 

Johnny bites your shoulder. 

 

"I know you told me I'm the first guy you've been with and but sure as hell don't seem it when your fucking me into the ground. Or when I eat you out."

 

Hes getting closer, hands moving faster. You're not nearly has gone as he his and your probably not going to reach it but this isnt about you.

 

"Remember that time you came back in a suit and I just had to suck you off?you ripped the shelf right off. No one ever fixed that book shelf and they would always ask  _ what happened _ . You were just getting blown after coming home from work."

 

"Fucking...Riley...oh god." He losing control and you hold his hips with both hands. Shift him so you can see his face.

 

"You're so dumb sometimes, ya know?" He chants into your neck and you laugh. It vibrates down your bodies. He brings his opposite hand up and plays his fingers along your mouth and you tongue at them with a smile. Its sloppy and he loves it.

 

"Do you know how hot-" bites down, lifts his head to press against you. "It is to come home and see you so relaxed? So homely. Because I know-" and hes going faster, he sounding desperate. "That even when I fuck you you can still shoot someone in the eye even a you bounce in my dick." 

 

Then he cums along your stomach. It stretches long and reaches almost at your chin and he keeps cumming and cumming, thrusting into his own hand with a smile and saying your name.

 

He holds his weight up and kisses you as he slowly grinds into his hand and your dick. You're definitely not close; to cold. But this is definitely one of the hottest things you've ever done. 

 

"You should do that more often."

 

"Jerk off?"

 

"Jerk off on me. Bring yourself over  _ on _ me."

 

"Though you liked when I came  _ in _ you?"

 

"I'm not picky." You smile. It's not a lie. Its definatly not a fetish. Nope.

 

Johnny's still smiling. He's still sleepy and fuck thats… cute? Yeah. A cute murderer.

 

It's getting sticky and he stops moving slowly. He settles on you, quite comfortable despite being in his own jizz. "I'm not getting up. Too cold."

 

You had finally stopped shivering and you kiss his warm cheek. You don't care about the mess, because at least it's Johnny's. 

 

You say this to him. "You're a sap." He murmurs. His eyes are closing again."Love you." 

 

"Love you to."

 

It snowed 3 feet that night. 

  
  


* * *

 


End file.
